It Begins And Ends In Flame
by Molahsurey
Summary: "I'm glad you came with me." -Ralof (Male!PC/Ralof)


The roar of the dragon's cry rang out through the mountains and the foothills, and the stone built cities, driving even the most rational inhabitants into panic. Everett was among the ones drawing back in fear at the sight and sound of such a monstrous being, but he was grateful for the horrific occurrence as well, for if the beast had not shown up he would surely have been beheaded by now. The dragon exhaled deadly breath a mere foot away from the white haired Nord as he stood, trying to keep his balance despite the ground rumbling beneath his feet. He glanced around, barely finding any openings among the flaring barriers of red heat surrounding him. He caught sight of the one person he felt like he knew, the one person he had spoken to and interacted with, and figured it would be best if he stood by him in this moment of chaos. Moving as quickly as he could he dodged the towering flames until he reached the blond Nord, Ralof. Clasping a hand around the elder's shoulder Everett spoke loudly over the thundering sound of stone crumbling, "We'll find a way out together!"

Ralof hadn't seen Everett coming and jumped slightly at the touch before turning to see it was the younger Nord, he didn't know his name but he recognized him and was grateful to see he was unharmed for the most part. He nodded and returned the gesture by clasping the other man's shoulder as well, "We will, my friend." He gave Everett a light shove to get him moving before running past him, "Follow me." He ran quickly and steadily, looking over his shoulder occasionally to make sure the younger man was still with him, "I know this place better than you, I'm sure!"

Everett kept up with him the best he could, following wherever he went, as they twisted through burning and falling buildings and fellow citizens. There was a point when they'd lost one another and Everett panicked, fearing that Ralof might parish, but they soon found each other again. They were near the entrance to the city now, so close to freedom and safety. They sprinted, both out of breath and feeling as though their legs were going to give out. Reaching the gate to the city they darted out, breaking away from the peril, unfortunately not many others made it.

They continued to run until they reached a safe enough distance and then their pace turned into a quick walk. The men stole glances at each other as they caught their breath. Ralof was the first to speak, "You did well, my fellow Nord. What might your name be?"

A corner of the white haired man's mouth lifted into a smile as he looked over at his new companion, "Not as well as you, I probably wouldn't have made it out without you. My name's Everett. I think I overheard yours. Ralof, is it?"

The blond Nord nodded, "Ey, Ralof; and Everett, eh? I like that name. I once knew an Evelyn, she was gorgeous." He looked back at the younger man, thinking he was just as lovely.

Everett's smile grew, glad Ralof admired the name. He looked around at the hills and the fields before them, "I like your name as well; it's very unique." He gave a light chuckle, "With a name like that I'm sure she was stunning." He grinned over at him before looking out again; his body was finally calming down from the excitement, "Where do you suppose we go now?"

Ralof snorted, "I live nearby," he found it amusing that he hadn't mentioned that yet.

Everett's head snapped in his direction, "You do? And you tell me this just now?" He smirked, nodding his head in approval, "Alright, I get to see where you live then." They shared a smile and a laugh as they continued on.

As they neared their destination Ralof had the urge to say something, "I'm glad you came with me." His tone was serious and sincere, something that caught Everett off guard but made him feel warm inside.

Everett looked at his friend with a gentle expression, "Of course I'd choose you over Hadvar."

The older man smiled lightly at that, he could tell the younger didn't know what he had meant by that. They were close to the town now, they could see it just at the bottom of the hill, "Welcome to Riverwood," he said as they descended.

It was a small, and quiet, and calm village, and Everett immediately felt safe among the townsfolk. He continued to follow Ralof as he led him past the simple buildings. They reached a house and a woman was standing beside it, tending to a garden. Ralof stopped Everett and turned to him, "Wait here for a moment, I'm going to go let her know you'll be staying with us."

Everett watched as Ralof walked off towards the woman, for some reason he felt a pool of jealousy well up inside him, of course this gorgeous man had a woman. The fact was that he was attracted to Ralof, but he wasn't sure if he'd ever admit it. He waited patiently, trying his best not to stare, glancing around instead. And just like Ralof said, he was back within a moment. "That your wife?" Everett blurted out, flushing slightly after he did, feeling a bit stupid for asking such a thing so bluntly.

Ralof froze a few feet away from him and gave him an incredulous look before snorting, "No, that's my sister. She said she'd set up the living section for you."

He blushed, feeling even ruder now, "Ah, I see... I apologize for being so forward." He swallowed, "Thank you for your hospitality, and thank her too."

Ralof laughed lightheartedly and patted Everett on the shoulder, "You can thank her yourself, lad. Come on, let's go inside."

Once inside Everett got to meet Ralof's generous sister and thank her. They talked about the event they encountered and their escape and he watched the siblings share a hug to show their thankfulness that they were reunited. Everett smiled, he wished he had someone to rejoice with in such a way, but he had no one. They then had dinner before getting ready for bed. Eventually it was just the two men in the main room together; Ralof wanting to make sure Everett was comfortable before heading to his room.

Everett had sat himself down on the sofa and Ralof brought over a blanket for him before doing the same. The blond Nord looked into the white haired Nord's dark green eyes, "You'll be alright out here, ey?"

Something about the darkened atmosphere and the quiet moment between them made a warm sensation flutter through him. Ralof's light blue eyes shined brightly in the half lit room and he found it to be stunning. He nodded, a bit unable to think clearly, "Of course, I am very grateful for this Ralof, truly." He said that, but part of him wanted the other man to stay, he hadn't known him long but he already loved the feeling of having him around.

Ralof grinned, and it was the nicest smile Everett had seen all day, strong but soft and sweet, "It is not a problem at all, I'm glad to have you." There was a moment of stillness and quiet breathing as they looked at one another; both men could feel the warmth radiating from the other.

Everett shifted, unknowingly moving a tad closer to the other Nord, his heart was beating just a bit faster now. His fingers slowly crawled along the sofa towards Ralof's hand before he hesitantly laid his hand across the older man's, "Thank you," he whispered.

Ralof's hand twitched beneath Everett's, a stream a warmth coiling within him at the touch. His eyes hooded as his gaze lowered to Everett's lips, "As I said," he replied just as quietly, "I'm honored to have you..." he leaned in, closing a bit of distance between them, his breathing shallow, "And I'd be even more honored to take you..." And with that he closed the rest of the distance, placing his lips softly upon Everett's.

The younger man breathed in, deeply, he'd never kissed a man before, though he had thought of doing so on occasion, and he was so glad it was an experience he was sharing with this wonderful man. He brought shaking hands up to hold Ralof's head, deepening the kiss by opening the other man's mouth up more with his lips, inserting his tongue cautiously. Fire arose within both their cores at the sensation of sharing this kiss, of being so intimate with one another. The moment grew heated as their desire for each other became stronger, their hands roaming and their bodies shivering. Ralof ended up pushing Everett onto his back, deepening the kiss even more and sliding a hand down the younger man's body towards his hardening member. Reaching it he glided his fingers along it before gently palming at it, Everett bucked up into the touch.

The green eyed man broke away for a moment, "You're enchanting," he breathed out.

Ralof groaned, now pressing his erection down into his companion's, "And you, Everett, are so, very beautiful," his voice was gruff.

Everett tilted his head up, moaning at their bodies pressing together and the wonderful words, his head was spinning, he'd never felt so full of bliss. He wrapped his arms around the bigger man and tried desperately to grind himself up against him. He was lost in his pleasure, nothing mattered but release.

Ralof reveled in the sight of the younger man caught up in ecstasy, he wanted so badly to drive him to the brink of that pleasure. He positioned himself more accommodatingly between Everett's legs and pulled the man beneath him closer, his strong arms holding him as he rutted into him with a hard and intense rhythm. Both men were moving and panting, falling into sync with each other, fire bursting and flaming within them. It was a matter of minutes before they both reached the highest peak of their raging delight, coming together in more ways than one.


End file.
